Kakashi Hatake
thumb|leftKakashi Hatake 'je jōnin ze skryté listové vesnice. On získal sharingan od svého bývalého týmové partnera Obita. Když byl Kakashi mladší získal si přezdívku ''kopírovací ninja a nebo Kakashi sharingan. Jeho marnotratný talent, dovednosti a užívání sharinganu z něj udělali jednoho z nejsilnějších ninjů z vesnice, který je uznáván po celém ninja světě. On byl nakonec jménován vůdcem týmu 7, kdy se snažil své zkušenosti předat svým studentům, aby se stali kvalifikovanými ninji. Pozadí '''Začátek života Kakashi je syn Hatakeho Sakumy, genius proslulý jako Bílý tesák z listové. Jeho matka zemřela, když byl Kakashi malý chlapec. Po úspěšném absolování příjmacích zkoušek na ninja akademii se setkal s Maito Gaiem, chlapec který neměl žádný talent na ninjutsu. Kakashi si utahoval z Gaie a ten mu za to poděkoval. Sakumo svého syna také varoval, ať nebere Gaie na lehkou váhá, protože ho může časem překonat. Sakumo upadl do nemilosti, poté co se rozhodl zachranit své přátelé, před dokončení důležité mise, který způsobil vesnici velkou ztrátu. Zostuděný Sakumo, si spáchal sebevraždu, poté co trpěl velkými depresem a poklesl ve svých dovednostech. Díky této zkušenosti se rozhodl Kakashi vést svůj život přísným ninja kódem. Kakashi byl nazýván jako zázračné dítě, nejlepší ze své generace. Ve věku 5 let Kakashi vystudoval na ninja akademii jako jediný na vrcholový příčce. Kakashi byl přidělen do týmu s Uchihou Obitem a Noharou Rin, pod velením Minata Namikaze. Na tým byl kladen jednoduchý test k získání uplného titulu Genin, přičemž musel získat jeden ze dvou zvonů od Minata. Jakmile si Kakashi uvědomil, že jeden z tří ninjů se vratí na akademii, okamžitě začal sám bojovat s Minatem a nebral ohledy na své partnery. Rychle byl přemožen Minatem, který měl větší rychlost a zkušenosti v boji. Nakonec Kakashi přišel k závěru, že potřebuje Rininu a Obotovo pomoc. Kakashimu se nakonec povedlo přesvědčit Rin a Obita ke spolupráci a získali taky proto jeden ze zvonků. Minato je uznal za splnění testu (týmová prce) a staly se jeho oficiálnimi studenty. O rok později se stal Kakashi chūninem, poté co porazil Maito Gaie a jeho tým v průběhu třetí etapy Chūninské zkoušky. Později se stal součastí jednostraného soupeření s Maito Gaiem. V anime získal Kakashi rostoucí reputaci jako genius. Gai měl velkou touhu Kakashiho vyzvat Kakashi. Kakashi ho ze začátku ignoroval a byl k němu lhostejný, ale časem jeho nabídku přijmul a porazil ho v ninjutsu, taijutsu i v genjutsu. Gai ale toto bral jako ponaučení, že musí být silnější a proto tvrdě trénoval. Gai pokračoval v rivalitě i když jejich bitvy byly napříkal v soutěži stravování a nebo kámen, nůžky, papír. Nakonec se podařilo Kakashimu mít 50 výher a 49 proher. Čímž se stali věčnými rivaly. 'Třetí velká válka' thumb|left|Tým MinatoBrzy poté co se stal Kakashi jōninem byl přidělen k vedení svých přátel Obita a Rin na misi, která by přinesla prospěch Listové vesnici, která se vyskytla v průběhu třetí velké válka. Měli za úkol zničit most Kannabi, který byl používán Skrytou kamenou vesnici k přesunu do Skryté travnaté vesnice. Zničením tohoto mostu by Listová udělala první velký krok v téhle válce. Na cestě k mostu byla Rin unesana nijny z Kamenné. Obito okamžitě navrhl, aby šli Rin zachránit, ale Kakashi nesouhlasil na základě toho, že je důležitější dokončit misi a že neudělá stejnou chybu jako jeho otec. Obito nechtěl slyšet o misi ani slovo a tvrdohlavě odešel zachránit Rin, ale ještě předtím než odešel se zmínil o Bílém tesákovi jako o opravdovým hrdinovi. Krátce poté co se rozešli uvažoval Kakashi nad Obitovi slovy a na Rinini laskovosti. Uvědomil si, že jeho otec nebyl po tom všem co stalo v pořádku, což ho přimělo jít na pomoc Obitovi zachránit Rin. Kakashi dorazil v čase, kdy Obito bojoval proti Taisekimu a zachránil mu život za použití čepele jeho otce. I přes vy hody 2 proti jednomu, zkušený Taiseki dokázal poškodit Kakashiho levé oko, který se snažil chránit Obita. Díky tomu byl Kakashi okraden o jedno oko a zůstala mu celoživotní jizva. thumb|Obito se hádá s Kakashim. Obitovo vůle chránit své přátele mu způsobila, že dokázal probudit svůj sharingan, což mu pomohlo zabít Taisekiho. Po nalezení Rin, Kakashi porazil Kakkoa s Obitovo pomocí. Kakashi osvobodil Rin z genjutsu, před tím než je Kakko snažil uvěznit v jeskyni. Zatímco se sanžili utéct s rozpadající se jeskyně Kakashi uhodil kámen, kterého si nevšiml kvůli jeho předchozímu zranění oka, tato nehoda ho přimala spadnout. Na Kakashiho padá obrovský kus kamene, ale Obito ho stačí odhodit a obětovat se za něj. To vedlo k tomu, že Obitovo pravá půlka těla byla rozdrcena. Obito veděl, že umírá a proto poprosil dal Kakashimu jeho opžděný dárek. Poprosil Rin, aby Kakashimu implantovala jeho sharingan, místo Kakashiho levého oka. Jakmile byla implantace dokončena Kakashi dokázal zdokonalit svůje Chidori a zabil Kakkoa. Pak se vrátil k Obitovi zdůvodů zda pro něj ještě může něco udělat, ale spolu s Rin byly nuceni ho opustit po napadení ninjů z Kamenné vesnice. Nakonec se Kakashi rozhodl ninjů z Kamenné postavit, ale sám by to nezvládl, proto mu na pomoc přišel Minato. Téhož večera truchlily nad Obitovo smrtí. Později v anime se do Rinina a Kakasho týmu dostal Maito Gai jako náhrada za Obita. Během mise našel Kakashi a Gai mezi sebou opravdovou důvěru a dokázali spolu týmově spolupracovat. Během této mise dokázala Kakashi rozdělit svoje Chidori a nazval tuto techniku Raikiri. Později při další misi se Kakashi potkal z mladou dívkou Hanare, který byla ze Skryté zámečné vesnice, který se ztratila. Kakashi jí ukazal jak díky mrakům dokáže najít cestu zpět. thumb|left|Kakashi zavraždil RinPozději byla Rin zajata Mlžnou vesnicí. Kakashi jí byl schopen zachránit, ale před tím byl do vložen ocasý démon, čímž se stala jinchūriki tří ocasého. Při návratu do vesnice byly napadeni ninji úrovně jōnin a ANBU z Mlžné vesnice. Rin znala plán Mlžné vesnice, který chtěl měl povolat tří ocasého a zničit tak Listovou vesnici, proto poprasila Kakashiho aby jí zabil. Poté co Kakashi odmítl, čekala Rin až vytvoří Raikiri a umyslně se nechala zásahnout, Kakashi jí zasáhla přímo do hrudi. Rin dokázala naposled vyslovit Kakashi jméno, hned na to zemřela. Ninjové z Mlžné zajaly zdrceného Kakashiho. Brzy poté Kakashi i Obity, byly svědky Rininy smrti dokázaly probudit jejich Mangekyō Sharingang. Vyčerpaný a přemožný smutkem nad Rininou smrtí, ztratil Kakashi vědomí a omdlel, zatímco Obitův vztek a smutek se projevil v jeho nové bázi dřevených schopností, dokázal brutálně zabít všechny ninji z Mlžné vesnice. I když technicky Kakashi byl ten co zabil Rin, Obitoho nechal naživo a Kakashi byl později nalezen ninji z Listové vesnice, kteří mu přišli na pomoc. V anime i přes jeho rostoucí růst kariéry byl neústále pronásledován nočními můrami o zabití Rin, Kakashi měl také neústále vidiny, které se na něm podepsali. Když byl Minato zvole Hokagem rozhodl se pomoct Kakashimu a nechal ho připojit k ANBU i přes jeho mladý věk. 'Po válce' thumb|left|Při útoky Devíti ocasého Po skončení války, Kakashi tvrdě pracoval na své nové pozici a rychle si vybudoval slavnou pověst, během jednoho roku u ANBU. I když spoustu jeho kolegů podotklo, že má chladné srdce a bezohledný přístup v boji, který se podepsal na ztrátě Rin. Nakenec byl Kakashi povíšen na pozici kapítána a byl kapitánem týmu Ro, který chránil Hokageho. Později byl Kakashi pověřen Minatem chranit Uzumaki Kushinu, který byla vté době těhotná. Kakashi také vté době často navštěvoval Rinin a Obotův hrob, který byly umístěny na hřbitov v Listové vesnici (Kakashi čistil jejich památníky a dával na jejich nahrobek květiny). Během určité chvíle přišel Kakashi k Rininimu památníku a řekl, že se mistrův syn brzy narodí, přičemž ho pozoroval Obito/Tobi. Den narození malého Naruta, Kakashi cití ve vzduchu zlověstnou auru. Brzy poté se objeví deviti ocasý démon. Během útoku lišky na Listovou vesnici, Kakashi a jeho vrstevnici byly vyloučeni z účasti obrany vesnici, zdůvodu zachování bezpečného růstu mladé generace. Kushině a Minatovi se podařilo zapečetit devití ocasýho, přičemž oni a mnoho dalších ninjů z Listové zahynulo při běsnění démona. Po této události byl Hiruzen znovu vybrán jako Hokage a měl mnoho práce, této příležitosti využil Danzō Shimura a kontaktoval truchlícího Kakashiho. Po ukázal na to, že ta vše může Hiruzen, že Kakashi mohl pomoct svému mistrovi, ale na Hiruzénův rozkaz nemohl nijak zvlášť zasáhnout do bitvy. Přesvědčen Danzōvým tvrzením začal Kakashi nesnášet Hiruzena a citíl, že se nehodí na post Hokageho, proto přijme Danzōovu nabídku a nechá se přidělt k ANBU Root a špehuje Hiruzena pro Danzōa. Během této doby byl Kakashi napaden chlapcem, který měl kódovým označením Kinoe a dokázal používat dřevené techniky, Danzō ukončil jejich boj poukazující na to, že Danzō schovává uživatele dřevěných technik pro svoje vlastní dobro. Kakashi s vědomím, že pouze první Hokage dokázal používat dřevěné techniky se vplíží do rezidence Hokageho a začne chlapce vyšetřovat. Kakashimu se nepodařilo najít žádné užitečné informace a byl vyrušenem samotným Hiruzenem. Kakashi se ho zeptal jestli je možné, že by někdo mohl ovládnout dřevěné techniky, a ten mu prozdradil, že v minulosti bylo do několik dobrovolných subjektů vloženo Hashiramovo DNA, ale důsledně všechny subjekty selhaly a nakonec i zemřely, nakonec se rozhodlo přestat s tímto výzkumem a dokonce on sám ho zakázal. Hiruzen, ale také vysvětlil že v poslední době zmizelo několik dětí i dospělých z vesnice i mimo ní. Prohlasil taky to, že si myslí že někdo tajně znovuobnovil tento výzkum. Neochotně také vyjadříl, že jakýkoliv uživatel s dřevěnými technikami by dokázal pomoct Listové od devití ocasového démona. Kakashi v tento moment pochopil, že Hiruzen se skutečně staral o blaho vesnice a že Danzō byl ten co tajně schovával cenného uživatele dřevěných technik ve svůj prospěch. Kakashi řekl Hiruzenovi a Danzōvých plánech jak Hiruzena zavraždit. Další den Kakashi a Hiruzen nalakaly ninji z Root, aby na něj zaútočily, přičemž mezi nimi měl být Kinoe. Kakashi snadno porazil Kinoeho, ale rozhodl se ho ušetřit protože věděl že bude cenným spojencem pro vesnici. Téhož večera se Kakashi rozhodl odejít z ANBU a proto poprosil Hiruzena, aby ho odvolal z této pozice, ale ten dal na slova Minata a rozhodl se, že se Kakashi stane jehou pravou rukou. V určitém okažiku této doby Kakashi podepasal smlouvu svojí krvy z ninja psy. Později bylo zjištěno, že jeden ze sanninů Orochimaru je zodpovědný za zmizení občanů Listové a pokoušel se útéct z Listové vesnice. Poté co Orochimatu útekl Hiruzenovi ho měl zajmout Kakashi, ale byl Ororchimarem překonán. Hiruzen a Kakashi ukryly do jedno z hadů výbušný lístek, který vybouchnul v Orochimatových ústech, ale ten nakonec toto s velkým zraněním překonal a zloba v jeho očich utupila jakýkoliv Kakashiho smysl, čímž se podařilo Orochimatovi zmizet. Když Kakashi získal zase svůj klid rozhodl se přivolat ninja psy a nařidil jim ať najdou Kakashiho stopu. Ninja psy našli jeskyni, kde ukrýval klan Ibura, který se dokázal proměnit v dým a spolupracoval s Orochimarem. Členové Ibura klanu se pokoušely Kakashiho udusit, ale Kinoe jejich přítel je přesvědčil, ať nechají Kakashiho žít, aby ho mohli vyslýchat. Zatímco Kakashi mluvil z Kinoem. Kinoe vysvětli Kakashimu, že Danzō je stejně jako Hiruzen přesvědčen o zastavení Orochimara a že je velmi nebezpečný na to aby opustil vesnici. Vůdce klanu Ibura je zaslechl a snažil se je oba dva najednou zabít, ale zachránila je malá dívka Yukimi, který pocházela taky z klanu a prohlásila, že Kinoe je ve skutečnosti její ztracený bratr Tenzō. Yukimi nakonec nechala Kakashiho uprostřed jeskyně klanu Ibura a utekl z Kinoe ven, Kakashi našel cestu ven, ale zde na něj zaútočil vůdce kmene Gotta, ten ale zahynul při proměně v dým (venku foukal vítr a ten ho zabil). Gotta poprosil Kakashi, aby ochranil Yukimi, který byla cenná pro Orochimara. Yukimi se ale nakonec vráti do své vesnice, Kakashi vše vysvětli Kinoemu a dohodnou se spolu, že budou spolupracovat za její záchranu. Když se vrátili zjistili, že Orochimaru mezitím vyvraždil celý klan. Ororchimatu nakonec získal to co chtěl od Yukimi a ta se začala proměnovat v dým, i když jí chtěl Kinoe ochránit pomocí dřevěných technik, nepomáhalo to. Zesnulý z klanu Ibura mu nakonec pomohli a Yukimi přežila svojí smrt. Yukimi, Kinoe a Kakashi se rozloučí a rozdělí na rozcestí a jdou si po svým. Kakashi nakonec podá hlášení a klanu Ibura a zapojení Rootu. Za ta léta se Kakashi stal dobře známým i mezi jinými skrytými vesnicemi, díky jeho používání sharinganu, který mu získal reputaci jako muže, který zkopíroval více než 1000 technik,neboli kopírovací ninja Kakashi, či Sharingan Kakashi. Tři roky poté co Ororchimaru opustil vesnici, ninjové z listové našli jednu z Orochimarových bývalých labarotaří. Hiruzen poslal Kakashiho vyšetřovat tuto laboratoř a obeznámil ho, že se zde nachází několik nebezpečných pastí. Zde se znovu setkal z Kinoem, který tam byl na jeho vlastní misi. Uvnitř laboratoře Kakashi a Kinoe zjistil, že žije hadí bestie, který byla uvězněný do velké zkumavce. Kinoe zaútočil na Kakashiho za účelem získání Kakashiho sharinganu pro Danzōa. Kakashi se snažil přivést k rozumu Kinoa a chtěl mu vysvětli, že v životě nezabije svého přítele, přičemž mu na Kinoe odsekl, že on sám zabil Rin. Rozzuřen touto poznámkou Kakashi lehce porazil Kinoa, ale stále ho vidí jako přítele a spojence vesnice. Mezitím velká zkumavka praskla a had byl na svobodě. Kakashimu se podařilo hada zabít. Když had umíral z jeho těla se vypouštěl vyparový jed, které přivedli Kakashiho do nesnázích. Kinoe si ale vzal Kakashiho slova k srdci a pomohl mu dostat ven a dal mu protilátku. Kinoe chtěl opustit Root a dát se přímo k Listové, ale Danzō netoleroval žadnou neposlušnost. Proto šel Kakashi požádat Hiruzena o pomoc. Hiruzen nechal Kakashiho jít za Danzōem, stím že mu posílá důležitou zprávu. Kakashi šel do ustředí Rootu a pomohl dostat Kinoe z vězení, i když už měl na svém jazyku prokletou pečet. Kakashi a Kinoe se probojovali skoro ven, ale Danzō a jeho podřízení je přepadli, naštěstí jim na pomoc přišel Hiruzen a požádal Danzōa o předělení Kinoa pod jeho velení pro dobro Listové. Danzō nechtěně souhlasil. Nakonec Kakashi přívítá Kinoa s jeho týmem a dá mu jménu Tenzō, se kterým souhlasí. O tři roky později se do týmu ANBU dostane další mladý zázrak Uchiha Itachi, který je dokonce mladší než Kakashi. Itachi je přidělen do týmu pod Kakashim. Zatímco zbytek jeho týmu nesouhlasilo s přidělením Itachiho, Kakashi v něm viděl velký potenciál. Později Kakashi a Itachi dostali misi zlikvidovat skupinu Hannya z Lesní země. Tato skupina zradila po předání svitku ninji z Listové. Tato skupina měla znovu předat svitek, ale odhalila Kakashiho a Itachiho a proto museli být zlikvidovány. Kakashi pochváli Itachiho za jeho skvělý výkon, ale uvědomuje si temnou stránku ANBU a proto Itachiho vybízí ať nezapomene na své přátelé. O dva roky později byla Kakashimz a Itachim přidělena mise, která zahrnovala sledování Uchiha klanu v rámci podezření, že to oni povolali devití ocasého na vesnici. Nakonec se stal Itachim nejmladším kapitánem a Kakashi místo něj dostal náhradu mladou kunoichi Yūgao Uzuki. Yūgao byla nadšená z toho, že se mohla připojít k týmu Ro, podvelením Kakashiho. Později týmu Ro byl udělen rozkaz zaútočit na klan Uchiha, ale když dorazili tak zjistil že celej klan je pobytej a jediný kdo přežil je Sasuke. Danzō nakonec prohlásil, že Itachi neuznával a nerespektoval svůj klan a rozhodl se ho vyvraždit. Nakonec byl Kakashi smutný z toho, že nedokázal Itachiho zastavit. Později byl Kakashi pochválen Hirozenem za dobře odvedenou práci v ANBu, během 10 let. Ale nakonec se Hiruzen rozhodl z něj udělat mistra jōnina, neboť se obával, že Kakashiho povaha by se stala více temnou. Kakashi dostal několik týmu, které v jeho testech neprošli. On používal různé testy kde se snažil přimět začínající genniny ke spolupráci. Kakashi začal o sobě pochybovat a i o tom, že ho nechal jeho mistr stát se gennem. Ale nakonec všichni jeho bývalí studenti mu poděkovali za ukázaní týmové spolupráce a on díky tomu byl štastný. Osobnost Už od dětství byl Kakashi nezávislý a sebevědomý chlapec, někdy dokonce působil arogantně až blahosklonně. Navzdory tomu byl velmi vnímavý a intuitivní dítě, které se dokázalo poradit v každé situaci. Kakashi si taky dokáže uvědomit své omezenosti a proto dokáže spolupracovat ze svými týmovými partnery za cenu splnění mise. Po smrti svého otce se stal Kakashi přísným a seriozním člověkem, který dodržoval jakákoliv pravidla. Měl tendenci komandovat každého, které pravidla porušoval. Komandoval nejradši Obita, který chodíval vždy na setkání pozdě, tyhle hádky způsobili rivalitu mezi nima. Také byl velmi odtažitý a apatický člověk zejména k Obitovi, který vždy vymýšlel stupidní vímluvi. Poté co byl Obito zraněn si Kakashi uvědomil že Rin a Obito jsou jeho přátelé. Obitova smrt měla na Kakashiho osobnost velké dopady. Přijal spoustu vtipných manévrů po Obitovi, nejčastější je ta že všude chodí pozdě a vymýšlí si stejně stupidní výmluvy. Často se to stává když jde navštívit Obitův a Rinin památník a ztratí pojem o čase. Nicméně Kakashi je stejně apatický a nebojí se mluvit o citlivých tématech. Kakashi se stal po Obitově smrti více bezstarostným člověkem. V anime, po smrti Rin se u Kakashiho vyvinula psychická nemoc PTSS (posttraumatický stresový syndrom), při kterém měl noční můry a vždy když se mu zdálo o Rin si musel umýt ruce. Kakashi taky začal ignorovat své spolužáky s akademie, zejména Gaie, který na něj křičel z dálky a chtěl mu pomoct z mírnit jeho bolest. Minato přesvědčil Kakashi přidat se k ANBU, kde získal reputaci jako chladnokrevný ninja, který nemilosrdně zabíjí nepřátele Listové vesnice. Díky ztrátě Rin byl lehce ovlivněn Danzōem a zdradil Třetího Hokageho, o něm Danzō prohlásil, že je zodpovědný za smrt Kakashiho týmu. I přes jeho zoufalé dětství Kakashi si dokázal udržet příjemný vztah z jeho věčným rivalem Gaie a dokonce zůstalo jeho přátelství z Kurenai a Asumou. Když byl Kakashi přiděl jako vedoucí týmu 7, začne brát vážně rozvoj jeho studentů zejména Sasukeho a Naruta, kteří se mezi sebou vždy hadali. Připomínalo mu to dobu, když byl v týmu s Obitem. Stejně jako Hiruzen i Kakashi miluje své žáky všechny stejně a vždy podporoval Naruta v tom, aby přivedl zpátky Sasukeho do Listové. Když Kakashi bojoval se Sasukem, nedokázal se přimět ho zabít. Poté co ale Sasuke měl v plánu zabít Sakuru ztratil vůči němu jakýkoliv cit. Kakashi má celkem samotářský, nezáživný životní postoj. Jeho klidný a nestranný chování je názýván Gaiem jako Cool. Přes jeho stále rostoucí reputaci a statečnost jako ninja se Kakasho nestal arogantním a je poměrně skromným vůči jeho schopnostem. Jeho přirozeně klidnž postoj mu slouží celkem dobře v bitvách, kdy dokáže zachovat klid a soustředit se na soupeře a všímat si děnní kolem něj. Kakashi je schopen analyzovat taky a využívyt terén ve svůj prospěch. Díky tomu dokáže Kakashi být většinou o jeden krok napřed před svými soupeři. Kakashi má ale i citlivou stránku. Když zjistil že Tobi je ve skutečnosti Obito, nedokázal se vzpamatovat z toho jak rychle změnil názor na svět. Kakashi měl z toho chvíli deprese, ale nakonec se musel vzpamatovat když byl proti němu na bitevním poli. Našel důvod bojovat proti Obitovi a tím je Naruto za každou cenu chce chránit a i přest to, že by měl zabít bývalého přítele z dětství. Nakonec se ale ukázalo, že Kakashi nedokáže Obita zabít, protože už několikrát měl šanci mu zasadit smrtelný útok a neudělal tak. Kakashi a Gai mají mezi sebou jednostranou rivalitu. Gai ho neustále vyzívá na souboje, zatímco Kakashi o to nejeví sebe menší zájem. Je schopnej navrhnout souboj ve hře kámen nůžky a papír atd. Nicméně Kakashi byl zklamaný z toho že Gai naučil Leeho otevřít 8 bran, které byly pro Leeho nebezpečné. Ale nakonec s Gaiem soucítl, když viděl že je mu Lee hodně podobný a nazval ho Geniusem v trdém treninku. Nicméně oba muži jsou velkými přáteli a navzájem sio důvěřují. Během čtvrté velké války si nazvájem krijí slepý místa. To taky bylo poukázano v Anime, kdy Kakashi poprosil Tsunade, že potřebuje Gaie jako druhého velitele jeho divize pro krití jeho slabých míst, Kakashi je velký fanoušek knižní série Icha Icha od Jiraiya, která ukazuje Kakashiho zvrácenou stranu. Ve svém volné čase je Kakashi většinou viděn číst jeho tuto knihu. Kakashi byl dokonce schopen přečíst jednu knížku během prvního testu s týmem 7, kdy mu jeho studenti měli sebrat jednu ze dvou rolniček. Nicméně v průběhu druhého testu ze zvonka se rozhodl nečíst si, protože vycítil jak Sakura a Naruto zesíleli. Nakonec Naruto přišel na jeho slabinu a to že mu chtěl prozradit úryvek z knižky, tím přišel Kakashi o své rolničky. Vzhled thumb|left|Kakashi jako začínající jōninKakashi je relativně, fyzicky, vysoký shinobi se špičatímy, stříbrnými vlasy a má černě zbarvené oči. Po své první misi jako jōnin získal Kakashi přes levé oko jizvu (oko bylo nahrazeno sharinganem). Zatím nebylo odhaleno proč Kakashi už od dětství nosí přes obličej masku. V několika případech bylo vidět Kakashiho bez masky, přičemž bylo vidět, že má úzkou čelist. V těchto případech, kdy Kakashi sundal masku je jeho obličej většinou něčím zakrytý. Z Anime je jasné, že Kakashi je ve skutečnosti velmi pěkný, z Ayameni a Teuchiho reakce. Kakashi je často pleten se svým otcem Bílým tesákem, jednou na něj milně zaútočil Chiyo z písečné, protože si myslela, že je to Bílý tesák. Jeho osobnost se projevila na jeho vzhledu má obecně líný projev rezervovaným způsobem, uvolněný hlas minimalistickým způsobem. Nicméně v závažných případech Kakashi ukázal přísně, intenzivní vzhled. Jako dítě, ještě když byl na akademii nosíval Kakashi modrou masku, okolo krku měl ovázanou zelenou šálu a nosíval modrou mikinu s dlouhýma rukávy. Když se stal jōninem nosíval černé triko s bílými pruhy na ramenou, černé rukávy s kovovými chrániči, černé kalhoty, nohy měl obvázané obvazy a nosil standardní modré ninja sandále, dále měl zavázané kožené popruhy od zad až po hrudník a na zádech měl ukrytý Sakumovo čepel. Jako člen ANBU Kakashi nosíval standardní uniformu, která se skládala z modrého oděvu, železná neprůstřelná vesta, železné chrániče na rukou a černé sandále. Dále mu byla přidělena jeho ANBU maska a čepel, kterou měl připoutanou většinou na zádech. Na levém rameni měl vytetovaný červený znak Listové vesnice a občas nosil hnědý plášť. Jako kapitán týmu 7 nosí standardní uniformu Listové vesnice, který se skládá: z černého trika, na ramenou má červenou spirálu jako znak Listové vesnice, zelená vesta na zádech je znak Listové vesnice, černé kalhoty, ke kolenům je obvázané obvazy a nosí standardní ninja sandále v černé barvě. Během Čtvrté války ninju bylo Kakashimu ukradeno Madarou sharingan, ale Naruto dokázal vytvořit Kakashimu jeho bývalé oko. Schopnosti Kakashi je jedním z nejsilnějších ninjů skryté Listové vesnice. Kakashi má rozsáhle a rozmanité dovednosti, které mu umožňují účinně bojovat a poskytují mu neocenitelnou podporu proti soupeřům jakékoliv úrovně. Kakashi je také ceněn jako výjmečním genin, toto si vysloužil díky jeho inteligentnímu uvažování a jeho přirozených schopnostech. Minato poznamenal, že byl překvapen když získal takhle pokrokového studenta, který nedávno absolovoval Akademii. Jeho schopnosti mu umožnili raketový postup mezi ninja hodnosti. Na akademii Kakashi promoval v 5 letech a chūninem se stal v 6 letech. Poté se stal v mladém věku jōninem a nakonec byl přidělen k ANBU, ještě když byl dítě. Kakashi také získal ANBU hodnost a stal se tak nejmladším kapitánem a stalé si drží nejlepší status ANBU ninji i po opuštění organizace. Naruto dokonce zaregistroval Kakashiho bojovou zdatnost a schopnost. Díky spoustě splněných se stal Kakashi velmi proslulý v Lístové vesnici, ale také i po celém ninja světě. Většině nepřátel co vidí Kakashi roste strach a nebo vzrušení, při představě boje s ním. Kakashi taky dostává spoustu důležitých úkolů jako například dávat pozor na Naruta a zapečetěnou lišku uvnitř Naruta. Kakashi je také považován za ideálního kandidáta na post Hokage. Kakashi taky dokázal bojovat proti nukeninům (zběhlý ninja),proti členům Akatsuki a proti legendárním šermířům z Mlžné. Kakashi taky stál proti spoustu jinchūriki. Uchiha Itachi prohlásil o Kakashim, že není možné sním bojovat sám, aniž by neodešel s větším zraněním. Pain viděl Kakashi jako jednu z hlavních hrozeb, když zaútočil na Listovou vesnici, a protoho potřeboval zlikvidovat k pokročení jeho plánů. Ve čtvrté velké válce Kakashi porazil spoustu proslulých reinkarnovaných ninjů a postavil se Obitu Uchihovi. 'Taijutsu' Kakashi je velmi zběhlý v taijutsu. V anime, bylo vidět že dokáže udržet krok s jeho mistrem Minatem, Kakashimu se podařilo doktnou jedno z jeho zvonů a za pomocí svého týmu se Kakashimu podařilo ukrást jeden zvonek. Čím byl Kakashi starší tím se zlepšovali jeho schopnosti. Kakashi dokázal snadno porazit stovky nepřátel na jednou, za pomocí koordinovaných útoků. Kakashi je také schopen bojovat s Mairo Gaiem, který je zaručeně pánem taijutsu. Díky několika bojům a tréninkům z Gaiem dokázal Kakashi zkopírovat a vyvinout značnou zručnost bojovém stylu Gōken. Kakashi je také velmi rychlý a dokáže vycitít soupeře už z dálky. Jeho rychlost mu umožňuje učinně porazit své protivníky nepřipravené a lehce se vyhnout boji. Kakasho dokáže porazit i zkušené vrahy, bez toho aniž by si ho všimli. Kakashiho rychlost se mění v průběhu celého seriálu Naruto. Kakashi také dokáže otevřít alespoň jednu z Osmi bran, a to jenom pár ninjů, kteří tuhle techniku mohou používat. V anime ukazuje, že dokáže používat pár technik z Osmi bran a nejeví žádnou známku únavy po použití. Jeho fyzická síla je znatelně vysoká, když dokáže bojovat s takovými soupeři jako je Zabuza a ještě přitom odhodit Sasukeho a Naruta stranou, aby se nepletli do boje. Během čtvrté války ninjů dokáže snadno ovládat Kubikiribōchō jednou rukou i přes zdatnou hmotnost tohohle meče. Ukázalo se taky že má působivou úroveň odolnosti a vytrvalosti, kdy bylo schopen přežít Nagatovo Shinra Tensei s minimálním poškozením a ještě dokázal pokračovat v boji. 'Genjutsu' thumb|left|Kakashi použil na Sakuru jeho genjutsuVíceméně Kakashi nepoužívá v boji často genjutsu, ale ukázalo se že celkem odborník na genjutsu. Jeho dovednosti v genjutsu jsou takové, že snadno dokáže rozptýlit soupeře. Během zvonkového testu v týmu 7 byl Kakashi schopen použít nízko úrovňové genjutsu na Sakuru a snadno si podmanil její mysl. Kakashi se nějak zvlášť na genjutsu nespecializuje, ale dokáže rozpoznat silné genjutsu a nechat je rozptýlit. Byl také schopen bojovat s Obitem v jeho genjutsu. 'Ninjutsu' Kthumb|Kakashiho Rasenganakashi se spoléhá především na své mistrovské užívání ninjutsu. Kakashi má v rozsahu velkou znalost a zručnost v ninjutsu, díky sharinganu dokázal zkopírovat přes tisíc technik a jeho počet neustále roste díky mnoha bitvám. Kakashi se dokázal naučit Rasengan od svého mistra Minata a už od dětství byl expert na ninjutsu a dokázal v mladém věku ovládnout techniku Stínových klonů. Kakashi také dokázal vyvinout značnou schopnost v fūinjutsu (pečetě), za co ho samotný Orochimaru pochválil, že to zvládl v jeho mladém věku. Přírodní element thumb|left|Kakashiho RaikiriKakashi je zběhlý v používání všech 5 přírodních elementů. Kakashi se narodil s bleskovou podstatou a v jejím používání je už od dětství zběhlí, ještě předtím než se stal jōninen. Kakashi je také velmi zdatný v používání vodní podstaty, když dokázal zkopírovat vodní techniky Momochiho Zabuzy, který je odborník na vodní ninjutsu. Kakashi dokáže používat v zemní podstatu tak, že se nejčastěji schovává pod zemí a používat zemní zdi. V anime se také ukázalo, že má rozsáhle zkušenosti v používání ohnivých technik jako napříkal vypustit na soupeře ohnivou kouli. Kakashi taky trénoval větrnou podstatu. Když se Kakashi naučil používat Rasengan. Snažil se ho smýchat s jeho bleskovou čakrou, ale nepodařilo se mu to. Nicméně Kakashi dokázal vytvořit na stejný princip Chidori, který nakonec on rafinovaně zesílil a pojmenoval ho Raikiri. On také dokáže vytvářet Stínové klony, které jsou napuštěné bleskovou čakrou se kterou dokáže manipulovat a nechat vybuchnout. thumb|Ninken Technika přivolání Kakashi je schopen vyvolat smečku ninja psů různých pleme. Stějně jako jeho bojové schopnosti i tahle technika je pro něj neomezena. Umí kombinovat své techniky s psími technikami jako například vytvořit jim pod zemí cestu, aby oni vypátrali a zaútočily na soupeře. Většinou používá tuto techniku k vypátrání nepřítele a nebo doručování zpráv. 'Bukijutsu a Kenjutsu' thumb|Kakashi používá KubikiribōchōKakashi je vysoce kvalifikovaný ninja v používání různých typů zbraní jako jsou třeba kunaie, shurikeny, Kusarigami (řetěz se srpem), drátěné smyčce a další. Už od dětství byl Kakashi zdatný v kenjutsu stejně jako jeho otec, který ho pravděpodobně učil. Kakashi také dokázal postavit z kunaiem Zabuzovi a Hidanovi, kteří měl proti němu specializované zbraně. Vzhledem k tomu, že pracoval v ANBU tak dokázal vylepšit jeho dovednosti v kenjutsu. Kakashi také dokázal efektivně využívat Zabůzův meč Kubikiribōchō, kterou dokázali většinou využívat mistři kenjutsu z Mlžné vesnice (Sedum Mlžných Šermířů). Kakashi také dokázal své zbraně vylepšit pomocí jeho bleskové čakry. Dōjutsu 'Sharingan' thumb|left|SharinganKakashiho rozpoznávací schopnost je jeho sharingan v levým oku, který mu daroval Obito Uchiha. Vzhledem k tomu, že sharingan byl Kakashimu implantován, on dokázal zkopírovat téměř všechny techniky, proto také dostal přezdívku Kopírovací ninja Kakashi. Díky této schopnosti má zvýšenou vizuální vnímavost svého okolí, což mu umožnilo zdokonalit Chidori a nakonec, vylepši na Raikiri. Ze začátku používání neměl Kakashi plně zralý sharingan, ale po ztratě Rin mu plně dozrálo. Bohužel Kakashi nemohl často používat svůj sharingan, protože mu spotřebovávalo hodně čakry, než u Uchihů. Kakashi se na používání sharinganu spoléhal jen v případě nutností, neboť po dlouhém používání byl dlouho na neschopence. Po čase se Kakashi naučil plně využívat Sharingan bez toho, aby trpěl nějakou únavou. Nakonec, ale Kakashi přišel o svůj sharingan, když mu ho vytrhl Uchiha Madara za účelem dostat se do jiné dimenze. 'Mangekyō Sharingan' thumb|left|Mangekyō SharinganKakashi probudil Mangekyō sharingan, když neúmyslně zabil Noharu Rin, ale zdálo se že neví o probuzení . Časem to ale zjistil. Kakashi díky Mangekyō Sharinganu dokázal použít techniku Kamui (technika, který vytváří časoprostorový vír, který zanese soupeře do jiné prázdné dimenze. Ze začátku Kakashi postrádal řádnou kontrolu, aby přesně zasáhl svůj cíl, ale časem se jeho zručnost v používání Kamui vylepšila. Dokonce i Obito pochválil jeho velkou zručnost v používání Kamui. Kakashi se dokonce snažil použít Kamui na sochu Gedō, ale bya příliš veliká na použití Kamui. Kakashi taky dokáže vsáknout a vysunout klony s rasenganem a dokáže se také teleportovat na svůj cíl.Používáni Kamui mu ale hodně ubírá čakru, ze začátku byl po použití Kamui neschopnej žádného jiného pohybu. V boji s Obitem se jeho používání Kamui výrazně zlepšil, když ho byl schopnej nejméně 5x za sebou použít. Ale po čtvrtém použití začal cítí vedlejší učinky, ale díky Kuramovi, který mu předal čakru dokázal dál používat Kamui. On je taky upozorněn na rizika používání Mangekyō Sharinganu. Nakonec díky Madarovi o tuto techniku přišel. thumb|270px|Kakashi s dvěma MSthumb|257px|Kakashiho SusanooNakonec Madara vrátil Obitovi jeho druhé oko, protože si myslel že je mrtvý a jeho tělo ovládal černý Zetsu. Obito ale mrtvý nebyl, a po znovuzrození Kaguyi, kdy mu Naruto díky své síle Yang obnovil chakru, využíval oba své Mangekyou sharingany k boji proti Kaguye, kdy stál po boku Kakashiho. Nakonec se Obito (znovu) pro Kakashiho obětoval a zemřel. Ještě než ale stačil zamířit na "druhou stranu", jeho duše vstoupila do Kakashiho, a ten tak na chvíli získal oba jeho Mangekyou sharingany. Dokázal tak použít proti Kaguye Susanoo, které ovládalo techniky Kamui shurikenů. Nakonec, po Kaguyině zapečetění, Obitova duše opustila Kakashiho tělo a ten o sharingan nadobro přišel.